Eternities Limits
by Helltanz98
Summary: Harry's sister is thought to be responsible for Voldermort's defeat, while Harry is merely the family prodigy, who happens to scare the hell out of his parents. AU. OLD SHAME FIC/Data lost
1. Chapter 1

Eternities Limits

Chapter one The beginning

Chapter subtitle: He would never be a hero that was why the fools had his sister

Eternities Limits

Disclaimer: You know the drill by know I own nothing you will recognize

Helltanz's Notes: Another Harry Potter Alternate Universe. Also I hate timelines so the manga that Harry reads and the anime and shows and video games, etc. that are mentioned releases dates and the time period the story takes place in will not be accurate. Harry uses magic and other such abilities from other series. Also I chose Durmstrang as it's the only European school of magic mentioned that is considered Dark. The attendance at Durmstrang will be flash-backed to in later chapters. Also this can and should be considered a super powerful Harry story. This is some what of an experimental story.

Italic indicates a foreign language

Story begin

Chapter begin

Harry Potter was a strange boy. And it was not because he was a wizard, no Harry Potter was strange even among magical kind. You see Harry Potter was the brother to the famed girl who lived famous for the defeat of Voldermort, of course Harry had really been responsible but he and possibly Voldermort were the only ones who knew and you see Harry really didn't care. But this was only one of the oddities of Harry Potter. Harry was what was known as a pureblood, a wizard of purely wizarding descent, but he partook in numerous muggle, the non-magical people, things. He listened to their music, if only ever so rarely, he read their literature, particularly a type of book called manga, he liked their weapons, he liked their technology, all manners of the sciences and mathematics, they all utterly fascinated him. Another of Harry Potters oddities is that he excelled at magic to a magnificent extent, he soaked up knowledge from all sources, even the hated Dark art, he also loved magical arts, he excelled at the Eldrith science of Alchemy, had he completely devoted himself to only practicing necromancy he would have become one of the most powerful lich to ever walk the earth by the age of nine, we studied warding and Arithmancy, blood magic, potions, he also studied Shamanic and Druidic magic to a certain degree, and he was a master at parselmagic and elemental magic. Now one may wonder how such a young child had learned all this, young Harry Potter had access to not only the libraries of the Clan Black, and Clan Potter, but he alone had unlimited singular access to the resources of Clan Evans. At age 7 Harry had been accepted to Durmstrang Magical Academy, an extraordinary feat for someone his age. Perhaps not surprising was the fact he terrified his parents, both of whom had fought Voldermort, and would have terrified his sister, Jessica Anna Potter, had she possessed any common sense and was not so arrogant,. These were only a few oddities of Harry Potter.

It was an early Friday morning at the esteemed Manor of the most ancient and noble house of Potter.

A tall boy, nearly 160 cm, descended the magnificent marble stairs of Potter Manor. The boy had the facial features associated with aristocracy, he had brilliant emerald eyes, that seemed to posses an entire lack of emotion to them, his black hair cascaded down his back. He wore a mix of the attire of the Pureblood aristocracy and more eastern styles of dress. The boy descended the stairs with ease despite the fact he was preoccupied with reading This young man was Harold James Potter, better known as Harry Potter, the Marquis of Evans.

"Mom! Harry's back." Yelled Jessica Potter, the girl who lived. Jessica Potter, she possessed the same aristocratic features as her brother and black hair, but had blue eyes instead of emerald, but she lacked her brothers imposing height, she herself was 152 cm.

"Welcome home Harry dear." Stammered Lily nervously greeting her son.

"Hn." Was the response she got as Harry continued to read Naruto volume eleven.

"Mom I want to go get a new broom so for when I go to Hogwarts." Whined the girl who lived as James Potter and Sirius Black entered.

'idiots three of them anyway.' Thought Harry helping himself to some much needed coffee.

Padfoot noted this. "Tired squirt, up all night working on one of those experiments again, eh." The elder Potters were still not used to people talking to Harry like this, Sirius and Remus were the only ones who seemed to be allowed to speak to Harry in this manner."

"Indeed." Stated Harry downing the expresso.

"So which was it this time Alchemy, or Warding." Stated Sirius knowing that Harry tended to pull all nighters on Thursdays when working on these two subjects.

"Alchemy." Stated Harry helping himself to his usual breakfast, using one hand.

"um Harry dear would you like to come, to Diagon Alley."

"I suppose I have time I have order I need to pick up anyway."

"But daddy I don't want him to come, why does Harry have to come to Hogwarts why can't he stay at dark Durmstrang." Huffed Jessica

"Now, now dear. Its Potter tradition to go to Hogwarts."

"Hey Harry." Whispered Sirius "You know about muggles guns any chance you know what this is." Sirius pulled out pistol from his robe. "picked it up from a dark wizard tried to use it against us in Glasgow we need to hand it over to Misuse of muggle artifacts."

Harry took the pistol, and examined the firearm. "Glock 23 model c, 3rd generation chambers .40 S & W rounds. Magic has been used to enhance accuracy and increase magazine size. Bullets have been further enhanced with magic. The American Ministry likes using them"

"Thanks pup." Holding up a note card where he had dictated the information.

Harry nodded and stood up now finished with his breakfast. ."Coming Harry." Asked James Nervously.

"I will be their shortly." Harry vanished in a black flash

"Why cant I do that he does that just to prove he can I should be able to do that I'm the girl who lived." Whined Jessica.

-

United Kingdom, England, London, Diagon Alley, Leaky Cauldron

Harry met the other Potters arrived at the Pub outside the fireplace along with Remus Lupin.

Flashback two weeks prior

Harry tossed the vampire, that had tried to attack Remus, effortlessly into a wall. Remus stared at his godson.

"Your going to regret that human brat." Screeched the vampire charging Harry.

Harry kneed the vampire in the stomach as Harry's fingers closed around the vampires throat. Harry snapped the vampires neck with ease, before creating a blade of wind and decapitating the vampire. "Rouge vampires so troublesome, Hurt?"

Remus stared and then nodded in the negative. "I'll be fine thanks Harry."

"No problem."

Needless to say this incident was brought to the Potter's attention.

End flashback

Harry was humming ode to joy while reading Trinity Blood.

'He's in a good mood.' Thought older Potters in relief. A happy Harry is less likely to kill you after all.

"Oh my God it Jessica Potter." "It's the girl who lived." And other such raucous filled the air of the pub.

'Fame is so stupid.' Thought Harry paying for a drink from Tom.

As Quirrel greeted the Potters. "Ah Professor this is my daughter Jessica and this my son Harry." Stated James.

"a-a Pleasure to me-meet you bo-both." Stammered Quirrel

"_Stammering fool" _hissed Harry in Parseltounge in a tone of disgust as he left the pub.

-

United Kingdom, England, London, Diagon Alley, Gringotts Wizarding bank

The Potter Family proceeded to Gringotts. Harry nodded to the Goblins. Who responded in kind.

The goblin was the same one the Potters always did business with. "Ah Lord Potter, your excellency." The second greeting was directed toward Harry.

"Senior clerk of the first class, Martel." Responded Harry.

"Hey Martel." Greeted James.

With the introductions taken care of the family's headed to their vaults, Harry made a short stop at the Evans' family vault to pick up a pair of books. The trip to any of the Evans' vault tended to infuriate Jessica Potter, because she couldn't access them. The Evans vaults being under the singular control of Harry.

Shopping was fairly normal, at least for the Potter family. Paparazzi, adoring fans and the such.

September 1st, United Kingdom, England, Kings Cross Station, Platform 9 ¾

Harry ignored the paparazzi and students, that fawned over his sister. Like his sister his trunk had been miniaturized and was tucked safely in his pocket. Some of the older Hogwarts girls stared at the Marquis of Evans, much to the disgust and anger of his sister who hated Harry getting any attention for that matter.

Harry entered an empty compartment and settled himself. A short while later some muggle raised student to be barged in. "Have you seen a toad Neville's lost one." Asked the bushy brown haired girl with an irritating snobbish voice.

"No." Harry returned to reading Trinity Blood

" I'm Hermione Granger and you are."

"He's the Marquis Evans, and far to important a person for a mudblood such as yourself to be speaking to." Sneered Draco Malfoy.

"Marquis Evans?" Asked Hermione curiously

"Hello Draco," Harry greeted the other pureblood boy. "I am Harold James Potter, Marquis of the line of Evans."

"You're the brother to the girl who lived that's amazing to be around someone so important I would love to meet her."

"Humph another fool." Said Harry with a snort.

"Excuse me."

"Another idiot mudblood who worships the great Jessica Potter, I doubt she's any – ow." Draco rubs the back of his head.

"I agree my sister is a fool, the rituals of which Voldermort partook ensured he could not be easily slain likely he is floating around as a spirit regaining his strength as we speak."

"Oh what do you know." huffs Hermione and leaves the compartment.

"Dumb Mudblood, you really think the dark lords gaining his strength back." Asked Draco hopefully.

"Undoubtedly." Harry resumed reading his book.

-

United Kingdom, Scotland, Hogwarts school of wizardry and witchcraft, great hall

"I definitely prefer my personal castle." Stated Harry.

The sorting went normally until it came Harry's turn. "Harold James Potter" called out Professor McGonagall.

"I can't sort him." All eyes stared at the hat.

"What do you mean." Asked Dumbledore.

"He would fit perfectly in two different houses."  
"I've got an idea stick me in the house which would be ambitious enough to incinerate you if you don't hurry up." Growled Harry, creating a fireball on his index finger.

"Right Slytherin it is then."

Harry really didn't seem to care and vanished, only to reappear at a free seat at the Slytherin table leaving the sorting hat sitting on the stool. The remainder of the sorting had no further incidents the girl who lived was sorted into Gryffindor. Dumbledore made an announcement about the third floor corridor and the Forbidden Forest was dangerous, and then some announcement about Quidditch, and unnecessarily stating that Jessica Potter would be starting this year, followed by some idiotic words.

"Are you really eleven."

"yes." Stated Harry not looking up from Trinity Blood.

"So what's your sister like?"

"Pampered and spoiled."

Dinner was fairly boring.

-

"Welcome everyone to Slytherin House, I will not tolerate any stupidity from any of you, Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs tend to be stupid enough for the whole school. The other houses and indeed a good portion of the outside world view of us being evil are not true, however the rest of the houses are to stupid to realize this is untrue, and finally I welcome all of you to Hogwarts, good night."

-

Classes in Harry's opinion were a waste of time, but then Friday came, while not unnecessarily educational it proved most entertaining.

The first thing Snape did was yell at Jessica for being late, and Jessica's arrogance didn't help matters.

"You are all here to learn the subtle science and exact art of Potion making. As there is little foolish or unnecessarily wand waving in this class, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you to truly understand the beauty of the soft simmering cauldrons with its shimmering fumes, but if you pay attention, I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death, there are even potions to help with tardiness. That is if you aren't the big bunch of dunderheads I usually have to teach." Snape paused "Miss Potter, What would I get if I added Powdered Root of Asphodel to an Infusion of Wormwood?" Jessica didn't know. "Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?" Violet didn't know. "Surely you can tell me what is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfsbane?"

Jessica snapped and began yelling obscenities at Snape.

"Detention for the next two months with either myself or Filch, Miss Potter, Okay then lets see if your brother knows."

"Powdered root of Asphodel and infusion of Wormwood make the extremely potent sleeping potion the draught of living death, bezoar is a stomach found in a goats stomach and works as a general antidote, and the difference between Monkshood and Wolfsbane there is none the plant is also known as aconite."

"Those would be the correct answers 30 points to Slytherin. Well write it down, next time miss Potter perhaps you should open a book before coming to class instead of whining about not knowing the answers, fame is not everything." It only got worse when Neville's cauldron exploded.

And so ended the first week of Classes.


	2. Chapter 2 Year 1 Conclusion

Chapter 2 Finishing the first year.

Eternities Limits

Disclaimer: You know the drill by know I own nothing you will recognize

Helltanz's Notes: Alright just before anyone yells at me, the wizarding communities system of nobility is the same as continental Europe, instead of Britain's peerage system. Also the Potter family includes James Potter, Lily Evans Potter, Harrold James Potter, Jessica Anna Potter and Hayden Alexander Potter, the youngest. Also I appoligize I haven't read the Philospher's stone in ages, so I'll will really not be going into year one in detail that much. Also on the subject of nobility Harry's highest rank of Duke he can't actually exercise the power of the office until he's sixteen, however he still holds the rank, however most people when referring to his status refer to him as the Marquis Evans.

Chapter begin

United Kingdom, (Alba) Scotland, Hogwarts School of Wizardy and Witchcraft

It was official Harry Potter really did not like Hogwarts. The so called Defense against the dark arts teacher was a bumbling fool, his stutter was really trying Harry's patience, the classes were easy first year at Durmstrang these would have been considered remedial if not lower. I mean who can't turn a toothpick into a sewing needle, it was ridiculous. Now unlike certain people Harry understood what the head master was, Headmaster Albus Percival Wolfric Dumbledore was a grade O manipulating bastard, and Harry refused to be manipulated especially not by the so called leader of the light. This was more than likely a tactic by Dumbledore to make the wizarding community more reliant on the old fool, and Harry Potter relied on nothing but his own power.

The teacher's were tolerable at best Flitwick was obsessed with charms, but didn't really show any favoritism between the Potter twins as he frequently vististed the Potter household. McGonagall tended to be fair but strict if a bit intolerant of Harry reading in her class. Snape was a bit strange, he despised and often took points off of Jessica and the other Gryffindors for no reason, however towards the other Potter he treated as if he was Malfoy. Professor Sprout was another neutral teacher. Madam Hooch was just tolerable she didn't tolerate any misbehavior but at the same time she was fair. Quirell was as Harry had originally described him, and he stuck by that description.

First flying lesson

Madam Hooch had just left to take Neville to the Hospital wing.

"Heh looked what Longbottom dropped." Shouted Malfoy holding up Neville's rememberball.

"Hand it over Malfoy." Ordered Jessica.

"Nah I think I will leave it somewhere he can find it say up a tree."

That was how it began the two set off flying.

Harry's hand started glowing, as a bow of energy formed. "Kaze ya." The arrow of wind whistled as it flew in-between the two flying students. "Both of you get down here now." Ordered Harry forming another arrow.

Malfoy being the irritating suck up he was immediately flew down, Jessica complied reluctantly with her brother's order.

Harry dispersed his bow. "Malfoy give me the rememberball."

"No way you're a Slytherin." Shouted Ronald Weasly, in protest trying to grab the white orb from Malfoy.

Harry however simply took the orb as Madam Hooch returned. "What's going on here."

"Nothing proffesor." Stated Harry in a very cold voice which left no room for argument

It was Samhain

"Troll, Troll in the Dungeons… just thought you should know." Stated Quirrel before conveniently passing out.

"Prefects escort all the students to their common room."

'Now where does she think she's off to' thought Harry observing his sister run off. 'Stupid brat will get herself killed.'

In the Bathroom

The troll raises its club over the three Gryffindors first years, as Harry enters the bathroom. The troll froze now trolls are stupid but not even they can distinguish prey from a threat such as another predator. And this new creature was a threat, this new human radiated power, this human was an alpha. The troll roared in challenge.

Harry charged forward "SoRyushosen" Harry growled, unsheathing two Katana before executing the two sword battojutsu variation of Kenshin's Hiten Mitsurugi Ryushosen. The trolls gagged attempting to breath as its blood soaked the floor. Harry sheathed the blades before giving his sister a stern glare.

"Whats going on?" demanded the teachers just now arriving

"Obviously miss Potter thought she could handle the troll and her brother was forced to come to her aid again. However Miss Potter this Is not class, 50 point from Gryffindor."

"Now Severus is that really necessary." Asked Dumbledore.

"What ever I'm going to bed." Growled Harry.

"Yes you do that Mister Potter." Stated Severus, who was carefully keeping an eye on the magical swords Harry was carrying.

Christmas break

The Potter twins had boarded the Hogwarts express in Hogsmeade station, Harry was somewhat irritated at the fact given it would have been much easier to simply use Hiraishin and go directly to his castle, however that option was currently unavailable. Harry opened his magically enhanced laptop and began working on his muggle masters degree so that was what Harry did for the remainder of the journey. Else where on the train his sister was sitting with the other members of the golden trio discussing Quidditch. Harry entered his sister's compartment as the train entered Kings-cross station. "Lets go." Harry grabbed his sister and vanished in a swirl of leaves.

"Hey squirts." Greeted Siruis.

"I believe I am a little to tall to be constantly referred to as squirt."

"He's got you there uncle Siri." Stated Hayden.

"Ah but your still a squirt."

"How was your first semester at Hogwarts?" asked Lily.

"Easy." Stated Harry.

"Snape's evil." Whined Jessica.

"Well lets here all about it when we get to the manor."

United Kingdom, Wales, The most Ancient and Noble House of Potter

The manor was as impeccable as ever.

"Hey Harry make sure you come to Christmas dinner!" Shouted Sirius.

"Sirius Black don't yell in the house." Scolded Lily.

Harry nodded before vanishing in a flash of black light.

United Kingdom, Alba (Scotland), The Castle Slytherin

"Welcome back lord Harry."

"Its good to be home Florrette, I trust the others are doing well."

"Indeed."

"Great." Harry removed his robe before exiting the hallway and proceeding to the lab, Harry's alchemic specialty if he had on would probably be the creation of Hommunculus, his where perfect Alchemy and magic they could use either, they were the perfect soldiers, if Harry were to ever become a Dark Lord like his great-grandfather they would comprise his general staff, his inner circle. Harry work clothes were simple nothing extravagant simply functional. Harry entered Lab 6 strapped to the table was a vampire. By request of the Pureblood, the vampires, Council Harrold James Potter, Marquis of Evans, future Duke of Slytherin and Ravenclaw heir to the Duchy of Gryffindor, had been requested to create a kind of Vampire super soldier one infused with the power of a demon, not an easy task. Harry picked up a syringe and began the tedious experimentation.

Finally after 78 hours and 57 minutes he found a successful method. "Necromancy is a god send." He breathed in relief holding up the vial containing the virus.

"Lord Harry shouldn't you be getting ready."

"Thanks Florrette I know.."

United Kingdom, Wales, The most Ancient and Noble House of Potter

Christmas Dinner was a calm affair, presents were exchanged, and dinner was eaten, followed by discussions of politic and sports and the like.

Harry sat up the next morning, while he was grateful to be out of Hogwarts most Wizards were Pagans, Harry himself so having Christmas as a holiday didn't make much sense, but it gave him time to work on his more important projects. "I'm going to be so swamped this summer."

United Kingdom, England, London, Kings-cross station, Platform 9 ¾

James, Lily, and Hayden Potter along with Sirius Black and Remus Lupin waved as the Potter twins boarded the Hogwarts express.

And so the Potter twins boarded the Hogwarts express to return to school.

United Kingdom, Alba (Scotland), Hogwarts School of Wizardry and Witchcraft

The Philosopher stone chamber

Jessica Potter was unconscious. Harry potter appeared in a flash of Black light.

"Insolent boy how dare you." Roared Voldermort as Harry smashed the mirror and withdrew the stone.

Harry sneered. "I think I'm going to kill you now I may not like my sister but she is still a member of the family, spoiled idiot she is." Harry pulled out a sword

"That's?"

"Correct the Kusanagi, the Long sword of Heaven, the legendary blade recovered from the body of the great Yamato no Orochi by the God Susanoo. Only a Parseltounge can wield it. Meaning as the duke of Slytherin I can wield its full potential" Harry slashed Quirell's body in half. "Oops forget to mention it cut through souls as well oh well I'm sure he figured it out." Harry sheaths the Kusanagi, and walks over to his sister. "Magical exhaustion and several cutting hexs, dumb brat." Muttered Harry.

Dumbledore Barges into the chamber.

"Harry give me the stone it must be destroyed."

"You overstep your boundaries viscount." Growled Harry. "the stone is the property of Duke Flamel it is not your place to destroy it." Harry picks up the girl who lived. "A member of House Potter was injured tonight under your watch, expect me to be in touch." Harry vanishes in black flash.

Hospital wing

Jessica sat up right to the sight of her brother and a black haired girl, standing at the foot of her bed.

Flashback 6years prior

United Kingdom, England, Castle Gryffindor

Jessica stared at the girl lying unconscious on the couch apparently sleeping.

"Ah Jessica how are you my dear sister, whatever are you doing inside of my castle this late, you really should not be here."

"Who's she, and why is it your castle?" demanded Jessica.

"Ah that would be Florette, my favorite of my creations. As to this being my castle the line of Potter is splitting, Hayden will be a strapping lad of 5 when you go off to Hogwarts." Harry stroked the girls face almost lovingly, almost it was unlikely Harold James Potter could feel that particular emotion.

"Creation?"

"Yes. However I'm afraid you won't remember her until you see her again," Harry turned around his hand glowing. "Five prong memory seal." His hand made contact with her forehead

End flashback

Dumbledore and the Potters entered the rooms.

Immediately Lily started fawning over the girl who lived.

"I'm outa here." Growled Harry.

The next morning was perhaps Harry's favorite memory of the school year, not only was it the day term ended, but he had actually laughed as the Duke of Argyll entered, more like stormed into the great Hall in the middle of breakfast.

"Duumbledore, Harrold." Growled the very irritated Nicholas Flamel.

Harry stood up and handed over the Philosophers stone, why you might ask is because Harry could and had already created his own, as if nothing happened before vanishing in a flash of black light in order to avoid the irate elder Alchemist who thankfully for Dumbledore's pride didn't start his tirade until after they got to the headmasters office.

And that was how the Potter's twins first year at Hogwarts ended.

Chapter end

Helltanz's notes: SO what do you think should I continue or stick with my other stories. I will try and make year two more detailed.


	3. Chapter 3 Summer and the start of term

Chapter 3 Chamber of Secrets Summer and the start of term

Eternities Limits

Disclaimer: You know the drill by know I own nothing you will recognize

Helltanz's Notes: The rank of Marquis is below Duke but above Earl. The Marquis of Evan is position within the Duchy of Slytherin to allow the next in line to gain experience in ruling. Harry claimed it because only the oldest male heir of the house of Evans can claim the Duchy of Slytherin, since he wasn't sixteen he took the rank of Marquis. This isn't a true crossover with Naruto, mainly Harry is just using the jutsu and summons and thing like that. As for a cross with Ruroni Kenshin you will see later, and for Fullmetal alchemist, just borrowing Alchemy and characters name, you will see what I mean. Florette is basically identical in physical appearance to Fiore from Chrono Crusade, which I will be borrowing ideas from as well. Hayden has bluish green eyes and black hair he is about four feet tall. Harry vanishing in a black light is his form of the Hiraishin from Naruto. The revelation that Jessica is not the Girl who lived will probably happen in book five, maybe book 4. Trinity blood is mentioned; names of characters are borrowed and such.

Chapter begin

Summer had changed very little from when Harry attended Durmstrang, Harry would occasionally drop by the Potter manor or whichever one of the various homes the Potters were in at the moment for their vacation, however like previous years spent most his time in one of his castles, working either one of his products or one requested by some one else, usually the pureblood vampire houses, though usually any request made was made by the Vampire council which served as the imperial court of the Methuselah Empire.

June 13th France, Isle of Corsica, The most ancient and noble house of Potter's summer Manor

Harry looked at the letter the Imperial eagle that had just landed was carrying, it was made of fine pure white parchment Harry's own avian familiar, an oriental seven tailed Phoenix known as a Suzuaku in its native land of Japan, glared at the interloper its purples eyes shining dangerously. 'Really must the council send a different bird every time.' Thought Harry as his familiar spread his silver wing and landed on its master's shoulder. Harry took the letter and opened it and read the elegant writing

Dear Marquis Evan,

Hello my friend,

You have been humbly invited to the annual summer ball in Budapest on July thirty-first.

Please note you are allowed to bring guests.

Not that I think you will, you never have before.

The empress and the imperial court look forward to your returning presence.

Sincerely

Gyula Kadar

Marquis of Hungary

Harry folded the letter and tucked it in his robes. 'Subtle as ever, one of these days I should decide not to attend one of these events.' Harry snorted at the thought, as his parents and his two siblings joined him at the table along with Sirius Black and Remus Lupin.

July 31st

Harry's birthday as it had been for the past seven years was a sordid and private affair and like usual spent the majority of the day in his lab working like it was any other day.

"Are you sure you don't want company Lord Harry?" asked a large obviously muscled blonde man.

Harry sighed other than Florette; this one of his Homunculi was one of the most over protective. "I'm, Fine Louis." Stated Harry and with that Harry vanished in a flash of black light.

Budapest

The Ball was, as it always had been, held in the summer palace, which dated back more than 600 years. Harry was dressed in traditional robes, or at least as traditional as traditional as they could be without restricting his movements. Harry as his policy retained his standard weapons, as well as an additional pair of Kodachi concealed within the wide sleeves of his robes, not that it mattered much he was armed everyone carried weapons concealed or other wise, even if openly shown weapons were frowned upon. Harry noticed everyone from the court seemed to be present not surprising considering this was one of the biggest events in the Vampire nobilities calendar. Harry broke the arm of vampire who attempted reach for him with intent to bite.

The vampire roared in pain. "Impudent Terran you will regret that." Roared the Methuselah charging.

Harry tossed the enraged vampire into one of the balconies at the opposite end of the floor.

The vampires stared forming a circle.

A brown haired Methuselah prepared to step in.

"Stay back Gyula." Barked Harry to his fellow Marquis. "Let the Idiot come, Seth will stop it if she wants it to"

The Vampire, the one Harry tossed into the balcony, charged again.

A blur appeared in between the two.

"Enough." Ordered a Methuselah in an azure dress, the assembled vampires all kneeled before the woman.

"Hey Seth." Harry stated calmly sipping his punch.

"Your still yourself I see. I'm glad, Harold." Stated the Empress; the party slowly resumed its normalcy as time passed, though most of the vampires were still giving Harry nervous glances.

Seth had unfortunately hogged Harry for the majority of the remainder of the Party, normally Harry wouldn't have minded but he really needed to speak to Gyula. 'Oh well I can make a side trip to Istavan later.'

"Something wrong?" queried Seth.

Harry spent the remainder of the night with his vampire friends; unknown to him his sister was currently being visited by a certain house-elf.

August 8th

United Kingdom, Wales, The most Ancient and Noble House of Potter

Harry looked at his book list with and growled.

Lily trembled "Something wrong Harry dear."

"I'm going to kill our new idiot defense teacher." Growled Harry. Lily trembled knowing Harry rarely made idle threats. "Lockhart books Mein Gott. Arslochs." Swore Harry.

August 15th

United Kingdom, England, London, Diagon Alley, Flourish and Blotts

Harry's mood had not changed when it came to Hogwarts's book list, as met his family outside of the book store after a short trip to Knockturn alley to book up an order. Harry glared at the window and read the sign.

Gilderoy Lockhart

Will be signing copies of his autobiography

MAGICAL ME

Today at12: 30 P.M. to4: 30 P.M.

Harry growled as granger squealed about meeting this dunce something about writing almost the whole booklist, what was worse was the crowd seemed to share her sentiment.

When the group stepped inside some short chap was dancing around taking photographs the photographer made the mistake of bumping into Harry and not apologizing instead giving some idiot excuse of how this was for the Daily Prophet and given Harry's mood that wasn't a good thing, Harry just didn't tolerate shit even when he was in a good mood.

Stepped in front of the man his feet in shape of half circle Crash Harry palmed handed the man's elbow breaking it before his second palm hand knocked the man from the store. Everyone stared including Lockhart.

"My god it can't be it's the Potter twins. Why it is Ladies and gentlemen what an extraordinary moment for me to make a little announcement that I have been sitting on for some time. The Potters twins stepped into Flourish and Blotts today for the reason of purchasing my autobiography they had no idea that they would shortly be getting much, much more than my book, Magical Me." Lockhart presented them with a complete collection of his books. "These two along with their classmates will, in fact be getting the real magical me. Yes, that's right Ladies and Gentlemen, I have great pleasure and pride in announcing that this September, I will be taking up the post of Defense against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!" Harry looked ready to commit genocide.

"Bet you loved that Potter." Drawled Malfoy before starting to stammer as Harry stepped out from behind the restricted section. "Uh sorry I didn't realize you were still in the area." Wilting under Harry's glare. Harry snorted. Draco glanced at Ginny, who had been talking, more like stammering to, Jessica. "Why Jessica I didn't now you played for the other team but I'm sure you could better than a Weasly unless like slumming it with your fan girls." Jessica looked pissed, and Ginny blushed crimson. Things only got worse when the older Weasly and Malfoy got into the argument.

"That's enough out of both of you Baron Malfoy, Sir. Weasly." Bellowed Harry his aura illuminating the entire building with a massively intense light that blinded everyone for several minutes. "Your both acting like petulant children or common drunkards."

"My apologies your Excellency." Stammered the Baron nervously still not being able to see.

"We both apologies for our behavior your grace."

"See to it I don't have to do this again."

The remainder of the summer Harry either spent locked in his castle or occasionally leaving to go abroad.

September 1st

United Kingdom

Harry this year did not bother to ride the train, as he simply chose to work on his Hitokiri series at the time the train arrived at Hogsmeade station he simply appeared in the Main entrance hall.

United, Kingdom, Alba, Hogwarts School of Wizardry and Witchcraft, Grounds

Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Sprout and Harry stared at the Whomping willow and Jessica Potter and the youngest Weasly boy. Harry growled and cuffed his sister on the side of the head. "Idiot do you have a death wish, really a flying car this is such an embarrassment."

Dumbledore and McGonagal both looked like they were about to say something. "Remember your boundaries Viscount." Snarled Harry his emerald eyes blazing, Showing his displeasure. All the teachers stepped back, Severus and Sprout went as far to literally jump back in fear, Jessica stumbled backwards and Weasly wet himself and passed out because of the amount of killer intent produced by the young nobleman.

'This not going to be a good year.' Harry touched the Whomping willow regerating the damage done by the flying ford Angelina.

Helltanz's notes: Yeah Harry's not going to like this year and yeah he has a bad temper. Remember Harry's famous because he is a prodigy at the magical arts. How did you like it so far?

Poll: What should Harry be getting his muggle degree in?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Classes go on

Eternities Limits

Disclaimer: Read previous disclaimers

Helltanz's Notes: I may just skip book three, if I did type what I have written it would cover well why he's superior to people like Dumbledore and Voldermort, if not it would be covered in book four. Also originally when deciding what school Harry attended before Hogwarts it was between the magical school in Wales from Negima or Durmstrang. Also while Harry is distantly related to Voldermort its just that he closer related to the Malfoys than the Gaunts, when I said his great grandfather was a dark lord I didn't mean it was Voldermort it was a different dark lord. Also Harry is only twelve meaning five foot six is tall for a preteen by average height. Here's a hint Dumbledore isn't the only manipulative old crone in England, for future reference.

So far votes for the degree, I kind of planned for him to have a minor in law or business probably business

Biogenetics

Medical

Microbiology

Chapter begin

United, Kingdom, Alba, Hogwarts School of Wizardry and Witchcraft,

The first thing Harold noticed upon his return was like his sister he was being followed around by one Colin Creevy for different reasons obviously.

United, Kingdom, Alba, Hogwarts School of Wizardry and Witchcraft, Defense corridor, Eight fifty, Saturday

Harry slowed his breathing, click, his enchanted katana flashed severing the 'Dementor's' head. The dementors vanished backing away from the golden trio. "Bogart'' muttered the young noble sheathing his immaculate blade. "Be more careful in the future when you are wandering the school."

Draco and Daphne snickered at the stupefied Gryffindors.

"Hey why you didn't use Kusanagi?"

Harry glared. "Corridor is to small." Not necessarily a lie Kusanagi was rather long swinging it inside the hall tended to be difficult.

"Oh yeah, heh, heh. My mistake"

Harry felt something vibrate in his shoulder pocket.

"Excuse me." Harry quickly vanished.

Harry withdrew a slender black folding cellular phone, which was vibrating.

Harry answered the voice on the other end bore bad news.

Harry dialed a set of numbers.

"Marquis Evans speaking patch me through to Ravunii."

A click.

"Initialize fail safe she's loose, again."

Harry vanished in a flash of black light, unknown or perhaps he didn't care that Dumbledore was watching.

Meanwhile Gryffindor dorm 2nd year with Jessica

"Ah here it is. The Kusanagi Some time's known incorrectly as the sword of Slytherin it more proper name would be the Kusanagi, the Long sword of Heaven or sword of snake or the legendary grass cutter. This legendary blade was recovered from the body of the great Yamato no Orochi by the Japanese God Susano. Throughout history mainly only those who can speak Parseltounge, due to the fact those who can speak the serpent tongue have higher tolerances to poisons and venoms, have wield this blade. The blade is traditionally carried by the duke of Slytherin; it was even carried by the Hogwarts founder Duke Salazar Slytherin as well as his grandmother Duchess Morgana Le Fay. The blade besides possessing and extremely potent venom can cut through souls as well. The blade is sentient and is very picky about its owner and requires a trial to be accepted as the wielder of the blade. To properly use the blade one must possess a swordsman spirit, until one is accepted as the user the poison will weaken you restricting someone not accepted this can even result in death it should be noted that the effects fade after a period of not using the blade and the effect bypasses armor. However some one wielding the blade can use it cure any poison or any serpent afflicted malady, and even raise someone recently killed by poison, and control the wind." Jessica growled and tossed _Magical Artifact through the ages_ (I just made that up though it will be used in the story) into the wall.

Italy, Lombardy region, Province of Brescia, Mountain complex somewhere near Sarezzo

"Hughes report"

The black haired man nodded. "Well this time it worse than the last incident, she's totally gone postal."

"Casualties?  
"Yeah not as bad as it could be but if she gets in the general populous it will be carnage."

"I take it Greed going to try and hold her off."  
"Yes sire, Mr. impenetrable shield is going to hold her off or at least try, assuming-.

"We have no idea where she is?"

"Pretty much."

"If she rejoins with her forces the court will have a field day, that wretch flips at the slightest stimulation."  
"Your still mad she tossed you through a wall." The Marquis snorts.

"I was focusing on Amschell and Carl, she caught me off guard. Hence the necessity of the Hitokiri series, she must be stopped their breed is far two dangerous."

"Too true."

"Cain, here to help."  
"Of course she is to dangerous, an uncontrollable child."

"Lets go then."

"I'm afraid that's not possible gentlemen."  
"Duchess Moldova. I do not understand."

"Its to late she's met up with her Familiars. Her ladyship requests you find the second girl she may be of use in subduing her sister."

"We have no idea where she is." Objects the blonde vampire.

"I have to agree we've received no report of her location since the conflict in Vietnam. She could be hibernating anywhere."

"Her Ladyship believes she is likely somewhere in Asia."  
"Then inform Seth I will review the notes."  
"Her ladyship is grateful for your assistance once again." The hologram vanishes.

"Cain shall we head to Hunter's Moon."  
"It is perhaps the best location to review the information."

"Hugh identify her known familiar's find what links them together."

"Right boss."

"And recall Greed."

United, Kingdom, Alba, Hogwarts School of Wizardry and Witchcraft, Several weeks later

'Now neither the Potter twins are paying attention,'

"Mr. Potter."

Harold glanced up from his book. "Yes professor Snape."

"Being the good elder brother answer for your sister, what are the properties of a potion whose key ingredients are Harada root and blood grass?"

"Poison saps endurance some African tribes use the potion in there coming of age rituals."

Snape sighed.  
United, Kingdom, Alba, Hogwarts School of Wizardry and Witchcraft, Green house four

Harry was annoyed, he didn't dislike Herbolgy in general, at least plant that hit back, he preferred more docile but deadly ones the could be made into lethal poison, he was really annoyed because there were more import things he could be doing. The Mandrake snapped at Harry who petrified it with killer intent unfortunately he petrified most the people around him as well.

United, Kingdom, Alba, Hogwarts School of Wizardry and Witchcraft, Transfiguration classroom

Ms. Potter your up."

Jessica turned her beetle into a light blue button with a smiley face.

"Mr. Potter your turn."

Harry snapped his wrist and his beetle transformed into a giant red button you see on muggle cartoons.

After the bell rang Harry returned to his castle until Defense

United, Kingdom, Alba, Hogwarts School of Wizardry and Witchcraft, Defense classroom

The class was a buzz of chaotic noise.

"Pixies." Harry flicked his hand summoning Frost destructive magic 'Bloody Icicle.'

The pixies found themselves pinned by long shards of ice.

Chapter conclusion

Helltanz's Notes: All right another poll what should happen in book four champion wise? Also this mainly was primarily to hold you over until I can finish the next few chapters rewrite. Ravunii is a reference to Front Mission three, and another Harry Potter story I'm writing. This Story is undergoing rewrite, the overall plot will not change but there are still some important changes I'm making. Starting to use information from Castlevania, they're making a movie apparently, and I'm incorporating more from Elder Scrolls this will be more prominent in the rewritten of the version of the story. You probably won't see an update till around July, I plan to have the next chapters for I will strive and Emerging Darkness up then as well.


	5. Chapter 5 Heir of Slytherin

Chapter 5 Heir of Slytherin

Eternities Limits

Disclaimer: Read previous disclaimers

Helltanz's Notes: Uh sorry for the wait, it would have been out Thursday but I was working on finishing the Chunin arc for I _Will Strive_. I didn't really like the way chapter four turned out. A lot of the people who reviewed want Harry to become a spy.

Chapter begin

United, Kingdom, Alba, Hogwarts School of Wizardry and Witchcraft, the Forbidden Forest, midnight

Deep within the forest in small clearing circled by Oak trees a group of figures dressed in Victorian Era garments, most taller than six feet though the shortest was about five seven, met there faces hidden by shadows in the middle of the circle stood a wizard in standard black robes.

"I can't believe you allowed your self to be captured by this incompetent government's Auror."

"They know nothing of the plan." Stammered the Wizard.

"Which is the only reason you aren't face down in the middle of the Atlantic." Snapped one of the figures who comprised the circle

"We have bigger problems the Cinq Fleches have retrieved their mistress."

"Has the Empire done anything?"

"They asked I look for her sister." Stated the shortest.

"As far as we are aware, her knights have infiltrated deep within both the business world and United States Military."

"The same could be said of our organization."

"We should resume our usual meetings, the emergency session is concluded. Inform all divisions we are at Orange alert, remain armed at all times, we cannot be caught unaware."

United, Kingdom, Alba, Hogwarts School of Wizardry and Witchcraft, Slytherin Dorms

Harry dressed quickly sliding a pair of sheathes underneath each of his arms, each contained a trio of enchanted silver throwing blades.

"What time is it?" asked Theodore.

"Seven thirty." Stated the noble obstructing the view of his pillow as he withdrew a pistol from underneath his pillow and slid it into the demiguise and moke blend holster.

Theodore rolled over and went back to sleep.

Harry made his way across the grounds several hours later passing by the Quidditch pitch detecting the distant sounds of an argument. 'Slytherin has the pitch today as I recall.'

"How Dare You!" Shrieked someone.

Harry reluctantly changed direction and headed to the pitch.

Harry arrived at the entrance to witness Weasly, Ronald that is, pulling his wand. "You'll pay for that one Malfoy."

'Idiot

The spell backfired as Harry had expected it to given the condition of Weasly's wand.

"Someone wish to explain what happened?" Inquired Harry summoning his sister's wand. "Before we commence cursing one another."

"Why you pompous Slytherin bastard what gives you the right-"

Wrong choice of words.

Within seconds the offending Gryffindor chaser had the Slytherin team surrounding her, Harry snarled something in Greek and Spinnet collapsed to the floor, slash marks started to appear, and then heal and appear again.

"Get the idiot to Hagrid's house." Snapped Harry as Ron belched another load of slugs. "When Spinnet wakes up blood replenishing potions would be a good idea."

"Oh yeah."

"Wood not now. He's in the I will curse the next thing that moves mode," Stated Fred.

"Yeah all those years at Durmstrang and you bet he learned some nasty curses." Elaborated George.

Malfoy smirked along with rest of the Slytherin team.

Harry levitated Ron a few feet off the ground.

United, Kingdom, Alba, Hogwarts School of Wizardry and Witchcraft, Hagrid's Hut

Hermione knock on the door to the very large hut.

"Oh it's you lot, back Fang. Thought it might be that twit Lockhart, again." Hagrid glanced around suspiciously. "Well come in, come on." Hagrid pulled out a Cauldron and set it in front of Ron. "better out than in." He said cheerfully. "Get 'em all up Ron."

"I don't think there's anything to do except wait for it to stop," Said Hermione anxiously, watching Ron bend over the copper cauldron."

"Tis a difficult curse to work at your age at the best of times, but with a broken wand.-" Hagrid brought some tea for everyone. "Who was he trying ter curse?"

"Malfoy that wretched pasty-"

Harry frowns.

"He called Hermione a mudblood." Interjected Jessica.

"He didn'"

"He did." said Hermione "But I don't what it means. I could tell it was really rude of course-"

"I wasn't there so I don't know."

"It's the most insulting thing he could think of," Gasped Ron coming back up.

"Mudblood is a reference to someone of nonmagical decent originally muggles were known as mud men. It's a foul way of saying someone is a muggle borne."

"Bloods pretty important to the Malfoys."

"Blood is important, pure bloods are those who are of magical descent. Half bloods have one magical parent one non-magical parent. The only problem with most English purebloods is inbreeding." Stated Harry. "The problem isn't as prevalent larger nations."

"You're courting someone." Exclaimed Jessica suspiciously.

"Well looks like Harry got if from James, your dad started chasing your mum around your age." states Hagrid.

"Jessica is delusional just because I spend a large portion of free time doesn't mean I am courting any one."

"I'm on'y jokin'." Hagrid patted Harry on the pack, who scowled. "Right then how bout I show you what I have been a growing in me patch."  
What were in Hagrid's vegetable batch were arguably the largest pumpkin's any of the four young wizard had seen, each of the greenish orange monstrosities were the size of a large boulder.

"Getting' on well, aren't they?" Said Hagrid happily. "Fer the Halloween Feast should be big enough by then."

"aye that's is impressive." Agreed Harry pulling out a flask and downing a mouthful.

"An engorgement charm I would suppose." Stated Hermione.

That evening

Came a voice, a voice that would chill bone marrow "Come… come to me…Let me rip you… Let me tear you… Let me kill you…."

Harry who had just returned to pick up a book he had leant Professor Snape had in the period of a second had drawn a Kodachi and his concealed firearm, swiftly calling forth his magic. Jessica on the other hand fell out of her chair in fright.

October arrived spreading a damp chill over the grounds and into the castle. While madam Pomfrey the nurse was kept busy by a sudden spate of colds amongst staff and students. Harry spent all his lunch times peering through journals and folders and reports that he refuse to let any one touch, and was further distracted by more mundane business, though no one much to his sisters displeasure knew as to what any of it was about.

Harry on a particularly rainy afternoon observed his sister speaking with Nearly Headless Nick, who seemed sad as he could not join some organization of specters.

"Half an inch of skin and sinew…"

Harry flicked his wrist sending an enchanted silver dagger through the Gryffindor ghost's neck as he demonstrated his namesake and lo the head fell off and fell to the floor.

"Even specters have their petty problems." Muttered the Marquis. "I don't see how I will manage to remain sane for the next few thousand years." Bright red energy glowed from within the elder Potter twins arm. 'Course that's why I discourage others from immortality I have already learned the pains of it, and sister wonders why all my friends are tall, gaunt and nocturnal. Vampires are the only ones I can expect to live without them dying of old age.'

Halloween, The rest of the school was happily anticipating their Halloween Feast; the Great Hall had been decorated with the usual live bats, Hagrid's vast pumpkins had been carved into splendid Jack O' lanterns large enough for three men to sit in, and there were rumors that Dumbledore had booked a troupe of dancing skeletons for entertainment. Harry like every other Halloween traveled to Bucharest.

When Harry returned, calmly appearing in black flash in the shadows of the marble staircase of the first floor, he caught the faint traces of someone speaking Parseltounge.

"…Blood."

Snakes unless asked to do not lie, it was a fact known to any one who spoke the language of serpents.

"Look!" gasped Hermione.

Harry cast a chameleon spell on himself and quickly disappeared from view.

On the wall between to windows foot- high words had been daubed shimmering in the torchlight. Near the writing was a large puddle of water.

THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN

OPENED. ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE.

"Whats that thing hanging underneath?" asked Ron

Mrs. Norris the caretaker's cat, was hanging by her tail from the torch bracket, she was stiff as a board, her eyes wide and staring.

"Enemies of the Heir beware! You'll be next Mudbloods!" It was Malfoy.

'Fools.' Harry turned and walked back vanishing in a black flash returning to Bucharest.

Chapter conclusion

Helltanz's Notes: Calling a pureblood noble a bastard is a serious insult. I skipped the Vampires Halloween ball. Also this story has its own topic in my forum dedicated to my Harry Potter stories.

Tome of Spells 

**Torment of Prometheus-** Country of origin Greece it forces the victim to endure the same punishment as the Titan Prometheus.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Problems

Eternities Limits

Disclaimer: Read previous disclaimers

Helltanz's Notes: For the record Fred and George are intelligent to see past the Slytherin bias, so they are actually okay with Harry. This story crosses, actual crossovers, with other series, primarily Artemis Fowl, the only thing I liked about lost colony was Artemis gets magic otherwise didn't like it, Read or Die, good bit of manga information, and Blood, these will be explained as the story progresses and differs more from canon. As for Ed showing up yes he will. Also Flamel will return later on. Also on the matter of the canon Harry Potter timeline, screw the year of Harry's birth, move it up to nineteen eighty-five and you get the date of the story. Also along with the aforementioned crosses the story will also cross with James Bond and Spooks, though the later will be not for some time, I need to re watch my DVDs of Season one.

Chapter begin

United Kingdom, Alba, Hogwarts School of Wizardry and Witchcraft, November first

Harry actually had to look down on his sister to make eye contact. "Sister remember your blood." Stated the Marquis before entering History of magic. Harry didn't bother to pay attention, if the noble wanted to know about Goblin revolts, several of which were financed covertly by his own ancestors he'd ask the Goblins, not some ghost who read from a ministry approved text book.

"- Well I'm not an expert Miss Peterson-"

"Granger."

"- On the subject of the Chamber of Secrets, but if it does truly exist you should ask Gabriel Evans."

Harry's eyes rose up from his spiral notebook at the mention of his Great grandfather's name.

"He should be able to clear the matter right up." Continued Binns. "Now you can all go and bother Gabriel after class but we are supposed to be covering Goblin Rebellions of twelve ninety one to the Goblin Rebellions of thirteen seventy." Harry returned his attention to his notebook.

Ignoring the varying looks he was receiving.

-

United Kingdom, England, Surrey

Sirius glanced at his godson who had for the record just placed three rouge vampires in the morgue, at close range with a muggle pistol, well Sirius assumed it was muggle.

"Don't worry so much the gun is legal, I have a license from the English Ministry of Home Affairs, granting me special permission to carry a firearm that has been enhanced by magic."

"Right, anyway Black we need to get these three inside dawns almost here." Drolled Dawlish. "And in the future Marquis if you would inform the Auror department, when the Ministry of Home Affairs is working an area so there isn't a conflict of powers."

'Moron, I never said I worked for the Ministry of Home Affairs, he just assumes I do because I have a license.'

"Right." Muttered Harry.

The Aurors disapparated from the scene, as soon as they were gone a second figure materialized.

"To easy."

"Indeed did you get the stone?"

"Yes, the wizards didn't even notice I picked it up from the bodies."

-

United Kingdom, Alba, Hogwarts School of Wizardry and Witchcraft, Slytherin Dorms

Snape cleared his throat.

"Yes professor Snape."

"Where have you been? I can understand you absence on All hallows eve with the party you attend every year."

"Helping the Aurors."

"Damn Black, well inform Black that if him and his incompetent bunch of buddies need help they could at least inform the head of house."

"Right Let me guess this is what you really wanted?"

"Yes. Thank you Potter, have a pleasant night." stated Snape taking the Heavy tome from younger magic user.

'To easy, I let him borrow a rare potions book and he'll let me get away with anything, oh well I suppose I should do a Mother asked and ask Snape to give Jessica some extra credit work for potions.'

"Marquis."  
"Hello Baron." Harry turned to face the bloodied specter.

-

Harry sat on the top of the tower. 'Roosters were all dead now, no more crowing, the Parseltounge had to be from a basilisk, or one of Slytherin's other monstrous creations, based upon said king of snakes, but it is probably a Basilisk, but who, not many would claim being the heir of Slytherin, it was asking for death.' "So what Pathetic idiot dares to try and usurp my title, hmm best go over the family tree."

Harry pulled out a magical scroll. Harry began to read for several minutes before coming to his more distant relatives with Slytherin Blood in them.

"Hmm. Last Gaunt is currently in a coma in Switzerland, so probably not that one, I killed Alphonso by proxy for Gyula four years ago, so not him. I'm running out of relatives. Hmm. I shall have Sheska look up the matter more in depth, really what gives these morons the idea I have anything to do with hating muggles. Oh well back to looking for the vampire brat." Harry pulled out yet another spiral notebook along with a photo album.

-

Hogwarts library

"Sister dear, might I enquire as to why you are in the forbidden section, and with a potions book no less? Did Snape actually give you an extra credit assignment?" Harry frowned. "It would appear I spoke to soon. Polyjuice potion, I should have surmised he would give you something far beyond your level." Harry reached into the black abyss of his satchel and withdrew a black tome. "This tome is a much better resource, under no circumstances dear sister is this book to come to any harm, it was a present."

Harry released a very large blast of Killer intent to punctuate his statement sending all three Gryffindors to the floor.

"Is he making you brew the potion?"

Ron in a surprising but brief moment of wisdom answered. "Yeah, sure is bloody greasy git told us we aren't even going to get class time to brew it."

Harry rolled his eyes "Of course you would not get class time to brew the potion, it is extra credit work after all."

Harry moved to one of the shelves and ran his finger along the row of books before finding the one he was looking for. "Oh and sister dear, that book is to be lent to no one. And it had better not be caught in any 'accidents'" he glares at Ronald. "Or a basilisk is a least of your worries."

Ron gulps.

"Oh and for future reference you don't need teacher's permission to visit this section."

"What?"

"Founder's descendant privileges, dear sister, its expected for us to be able to handle the advance material. Of course it only applies to you."

Hermione looked put out.

-

"Harry just the bloke I needed to see."

"Hello Flint."  
"We need you to sub for Malfoy today."

"Why?"  
"A Malfoy tripped over Goyles boxers in the common room and hit his head on the fireplace and got a concussion."

"Right. I'll do it just this once seeing as I have nothing planned."

"You're the best."

'Oh well it will give me a chance to test the prototype Firebolt.'

Chapter conclusion

Helltanz's Notes: Right to confess I am mainly working on my other stories, _Crown of Ebony_, _Lighting Fervor_, _Scepter of Darkness _and _Demon's Providence_, so this story, _Blood of the Titans_ and _Darkness of those Days_ will be a little rarer on the way of updates.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 War

Chapter 7 Truth

Chapter Subtitle: Past and Present the eyes who have seen the truth

Eternities Limits

Disclaimer: Read previous disclaimers; note this is important because I think this is the first chapter where Artemis Fowl is involved anyway.

-

-

Helltanz's Notes: Very surprised at the popularity of this story, hmm any way I haven't finished the rewrite so I thought I would go ahead and post this, I do apologize but my focus is on the other stories, I'd suggest _Powers that be_.

Since When has brought up valid point, though I wished he had used more patience, but none the less good points. Okay I get it my grammar bites, I use spell check before posting the chapters. I stated Harry had access to the Potter, Black and Evans libraries I didn't state he had read every book in them, Harry's knowledge will be explained.

So to state Harry attended Durmstrang from age seven to age ten, so four years of magical education, Potter tradition dictates Potters attend Hogwarts, Harry attends Durmstrang up until he is old enough to go to Hogwarts, Harry's classes from Durmstrang will be mentioned, referenced. Shamanism is a branch magic dealing with spirits, forces of nature, not to be confused with elemental magic totally different branch of magic, Shamanism also deals with demons, basically its give and receive bargain, favor exchange branch of magic. Also the Potter duchy itself will be mentioned in a few chapters, meaning actual political things. Anyway Bond as a Time Lord that's funny. Anyway, I substituted Ernie for Collin, the minor details of book two are slowly getting Alternate universe –ified, I skipped the Quidditch match, Slytherin won if you care to know.

-

-

Chapter begin

-

-

Flash back

Harry stared at the massive doors of the Gate of Truth.

'Here it goes again.' Thought the young aristocrat annoyed.

Once more all the information he could handle was crammed into his mind and then he was kicked back out to the living world.

-

Harry stood up his eyes glowing red, Philosopher's stone red.

"We should move now." Stated the Hungarian noble. The Homunculi nodded and backed away from its creator.

The red liquid pooled around the mage condensed and began to rise into strands the ground below the stone cracked, the wood began to decay.

The first strand flew into the air nailing the brown haired French vampire-

-

-

End flashback

-

-

Harry woke up, he was in the Slytherin common room.

"Mr. Potter the headmaster would like to see you." Stated Snape.

The alchemist rose his attire was decent for such a meeting, little benefits such as cosmetics charms and such, "Fine get me a hangover potion from my cabinet though." He requested.

"Does Lily know you were drinking?" inquired the potions master.

The teen glared at such a question, causing the room to shudder, "No, I didn't go home last night, in fact I didn't return to Hogwarts until…" Harry glanced at his watch grimacing he replied. "An hour ago."

"Yes Potter here." Snape handed over the potion. "So what were you doing?" drawled the potions master interested in the explanation.

Scowling he answered, "I paid a visit to Istavan, it was a private social gathering for certain nobles, one of the guests believed the wine wasn't strong enough of a beverage, and unfortunately it fit into a plan for..."

"Yes I get that line of double talk." The pureblood potions master nodded, "There was another attack last night a second year Hufflepuff, Ernie McMillan." Snape stated "He was petrified."

Harry downed the potion. "Well lets be going." He remarked.

Even the potions master would have winced at the foul taste of the potion.

-

United Kingdom, Alba, Hogwarts School of Wizardry and Witchcraft, Headmaster's office

"Ah thank you for coming." Stated Dumbledore, in his utmost best Grandfather façade.

The façade of which Harry completely ignored, and struck straight to the point, "I was informed there was another attack." Commented the emerald eyed wizard not blinking, nor looking at all concerned.

"Oh yes terrible thing, its not that we suspect you at all it just you presence was unaccounted for." Stated Fudge, who for the record didn't seem the least bit concerned about the attack either.

"Well I have more than a dozen aristocrats willing to attest to my location last night, and half with a complete minute by minute list of my actions." Harry muttered the last part, more to himself than any one.

"Ah well now that that bit of unpleasantness has been cleared up why don't you go get you some breakfast." Dumbledore gave his best of the best benign smiles. "Party food is hardly the stuffing growing boys need." Agreed Fudge nodding his head rapidly.

-

His sibling storming up to him was not unexpected, "Where were you they actually came and got me last night when that idiot got attacked, me I am the girl who lived how dare they disturb my sleep." Demanded Jessica, it was actually amusing to see that her temper was causing a flare in her own, though compared to her slightly elder sibling's, aura of magical energy, which was substantial for her age to radiate angrily occasionally reaching into the visible spectrum of light.

Said sibling however was little impressed by it, as his own magic flared dwarfing her aura like a tidal wave capsizing a ship. "Sister calm yourself, I was busy elsewhere." Stated Harry fixing her with a stern look.  
The 'girl who lived' glared at the alchemist as the energy subsided.

"If this is another one of your crazy anti spy things."  
The teen briefly cursed his father mentally for telling Jessica everything, but most especially that she didn't need to know, "Last nights events had nothing to do with the Ministry of Home Affairs." Stated Harry "I simply attended a rather private social gathering." He assured her.  
"In other words you went to a party." She muttered annoyed more so than ever, perhaps that she had been left behind or that she hadn't known about it at all.

"No parties typically involve obscenely loud music and mass intoxication of the participants." He corrected.

"Like the business thing last year." She stated.

"Never bring that up again." Stated the noble harshly.

"What? The Party…"

"Yes." The aristocrat turned and walked off without another word.

"Uptight prick." The Girl who lived promptly fell over in a full body bind. "Undo this minute damn it!" She shouted.

-

-

United Kingdom, Alba, Castle Slytherin

It was cold; the bitter sea wind tore across the ramparts of the thirteen hundred year old castle.

Albeit since then the castle had changed significantly, the first of these changes wrought under Salazar himself with the construction of his library, and the most recent the modernization of the castle under Harry himself.

The year was nineteen ninety seven. Two years until the eve of the new millennia, two years till things were in place for the event that would herald its dawning, the great bells chiming to bring in the new time.

The labs had been upgraded with the latest technology. Wizards had grown lax, since the Veil of Secrecy had fallen separating the worlds, Technology and magic were not completely alien to one another, muggles were not inherently inferior in a mental or physical capacity, and wizards were not by nature superior in these fields inherently, in fact 'non magical' humans were more likely to evolve more advanced adaptations that magically reliant wizards would not due to the lack of threat against wizards on a large scale there was no major predator besides themselves to harm them.

In truth Humanity was divided extensively the National Department of the Library was dangerous, so where the radical elements of the major subspecies, for example the Vampires and the werewolves, another danger were radical normal members of the population, but there was also an external danger to humanity, while the 'surface' goblins were rather intelligent, there 'subterranean' cousins were fairly stupid. The fact was that there were two major levels to society, those on the surface and the one hidden below, there were the fair folk below technology advanced they were certainly small in population but still a probable given their dangerous.

Young Artemis Fowl was taking the Order's first steps in addressing the problem, by teaching the so called fair folk not to underestimate humanity. The plan was fairly simple kidnap one, and when LEP Recon arrived to negotiate, turn their traditional advantage against them, and with the money acquired revitalize the House of Fowl. Any fairy technology recovered would be of course assumed by the order to study and added to the advanced technology program, which would later be used against the Order's enemies, which may or may not include the Fair Folk.

This cabal was responsible for many things, the Order of the Philosopher, some time in the east known as the Brotherhood of the Eight Heavenly Paths, or more modernly in the west as the Illuminati.

However one thing wasn't true, the order did not desire conquest by force, it did however desire the control of human society after all they tended to destroy one another, the Order was governed by thirteen individuals, of varying back grounds and races all dedicated for their final goal. Harry himself was fairly high ranked, especially given his age, though he still reported to the thirteen, but still he was on the fast track to such a station as the ruling council. True they had manipulated countries. Two years previous the Golden Eye weapon was tested as planned, manipulating the pawns expertly had been one of the young Marquis crowning achievements. However the Fair Folk weren't the only danger, there were of course radical people in power.

People who would seek to oppose the organizations desire to have humanity assume its manifest destiny as a united society.

-

-

United Kingdom, Alba, Hogwarts School of Wizardry and Witchcraft, Library Forbidden Section

"There you are." Jessica huffed stomping up to the row of bookshelves. She was annoyed her body language informed him of that much.

"Hello." Harry didn't bother to look up from the scarlet tome the Baron had directed him to.

"You are coming with me dear older brother." She stated imperiously.

"What are you carrying on about?" he inquired not moving, even though she had seized his sleeve.

Jessica produced a flyer for the dueling club he had her rumors of starting at the school. "If I have to go see that idiot ponce give extracurricular lessons so do you." She stated furiously. "Now come on,"

"What do you mean have to go?" Harry inquired not blinking.

"I didn't go to dark ole Durmstrang for four years where dueling class is a requirement."

"The class is called offensive magic application." He stated, still not looking up from the book. "and it doesn't focus on dueling alone."

"Just call it Dueling class, now come on..." Jessica seized her brother's arm. Her tugs were fruitless, she huffed and glared at Harry.

The alchemist said nothing for a moment, and then, "I am capable of walking to the great hall myself." He stated not moving.

"I know just making sure you don't flash off to somewhere else, if I have to sit through that morons yapping you get to enjoy it with me." She commented angrily and a tad vindictively.

Harry looked at her briefly, "You do realize Snape is teaching as well." He stated.

Jessica smirked, "Maybe they will kill each other." She muttered hopefully.  
"I doubt it, though Lockhart may get hurt." Stated Harry from a realistic perspective, the head of the house of Slytherin was a death eater known to be apart of the inner circle, of course he was thought to be a spy for both them and Dumbldedore's own group, though likely he was loyal to no one.

"Ah technicalities will still probably loose both the bastards." She announced pulling at his sleeve again.

Harry sighed.

-

-

Chapter conclusion

-

-

Helltanz's Notes: Most the Vampires operate by secrecy, I am sure someone can figure out what that translates to mean if something big gets revealed, I mean what would the vampires in Blade do if this kind of situation occurred.

The uh first party thing, yeah, personal experience, usually everyone ended up wasted. Anyway… Lily and Snape are still on pretty good terms still... kind of.

But yeah like I said this story is pretty much, I haven't abandoned but its uh, I have my interest focusing on other stories, and well I've lost my notes, however the major rewrite thing present is the introduction of some technology. I hope the chapter lived up to expectations.

-

-


End file.
